religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Godsbewijs
| |- | |} Een godsbewijs of godsargument is bedoeld om het geloof in het bestaan van God rationeel aannemelijk te maken. De Winkler Prins definieert een godsbewijs als een systematisch-wijsgerige reflectie op de godsaffirmatie. Het is daarom strikt genomen niet "een bewijs dat God bestaat". Een van de bedoelingen is aan te tonen dat bij het nadenken over de wereld een godsbegrip noodzakelijkheid is. Dit kan onder meer door op grond van een logische redenering te proberen het bestaan van God te bewijzen. In de geschiedenis van de westerse filosofie zijn er verschillende godsbewijzen geformuleerd. Het karakter van de bewijzen verschilt en kan herleid worden tot empirische, op ervaring gebaseerde argumentaties (zoals bij Thomas van Aquino) en tot filosofisch-logische argumentaties (zoals bij Anselmus van Canterbury). Sinds de opkomst van de moderne wetenschap en de kentheoretische bijdragen van de filosofie van Immanuel Kant wordt de these van het bestaan van God als een onbewijsbaar moreel postulaat beschouwd. Volgens Immanuel Kant is het de moraaltheologie die God bewijst, in plaats van de zuivere rede. De geschiedenis van de godsbewijzen De natuurfilosofen van omstreeks 600 vóór Christus waren denkers die natuurverschijnselen niet langer beschouwden als gevolgen van een rechtstreeks ingrijpen van goden, die actief betrokken zijn bij alles wat in de wereld plaatsvindt, maar als gevolgen van in de natuur zelf schuilende krachten. Dit leidde tot de vraag of er wel zulke hogere machten bestaan. Op basis hiervan ontwikkelden zich in de Griekse filosofie twee denkrichtingen. De eerste heeft een strikt materialistische visie op de kosmos, waarin geen ruimte is voor goden. Alle processen in de natuur worden herleid tot een spel van bewegende atomen zonder uiteindelijk doel. De tweede visie staat hier lijnrecht tegenover, die we terugvinden bij de grote Atheense filosofen en de Stoa. Volgens deze visie hebben dingen zin en doel, en ontwikkelt de kosmos zich onder voorzienige goddelijke leiding. Hiermee werd in feite het ontwerpbewijs (zie ook het teleologisch godsbewijs verderop in dit artikel) geboren. Binnen de Grieks-Romeinse oudheid is Plato (428-348 v.Chr.) de belangrijkste vertolker van het ontwerpbewijs. Zijn versie hiervan hangt nauw samen met zijn visie op beweging. In zijn Wetten stelt hij dat de enige oorspronkelijke beweging van de ziel komt. Elke andere beweging is het gevolg van een keten bewegende oorzaken, waarvan de oorzaak ‘ziel’ de eerste is. Zo veroorzaakt de wereldziel, die de kosmos bestuurt, de beweging van de hemellichamen. Plato liet hier tegelijkertijd mee zien dat die regelmaat volmaakt en moreel goed is, anders zouden we chaotische bewegingen waarnemen. Alle orde in de natuur is dus te danken aan ziel of geest, de uiteindelijke oorzaak van alle bewegingen. In zijn Timaeus gebruikt hij hier de term Demiurg voor, de eerste onbewogen beweger, als het symbool van intelligentie die in de wereld werkzaam is. Aristoteles (384-322 v.Chr.) was ook niet-materialistisch. Hij zag in de processen van de natuur ook doel en richting. Echter, hij dacht niet dat ze door een godheid of wereldziel werden geleid. De stuwende kracht zetelde volgens hem in de dingen zelf. In de middeleeuwen was het idee van de natuur als tweede boek naast de bijbel al snel een wijdverbreide opvatting. Toen het christendom zich had gevestigd, en West-Europa in de elfde en twaalfde eeuw kennismaakte met de Grieks-Arabische erfenis, kwamen er discussies over de verhouding tussen rede en openbaring. De vraag naar het bestaan van God kwam opnieuw centraal te staan. Volgens de Italiaanse theoloog en filosoof Thomas van Aquino (1225-1274), die een synthese tot stand bracht tussen het denken van de Griekse oudheid en het christelijk geloof, is het vraagstuk over het bestaan van God alleen te beantwoorden door de zintuiglijk waarneembare wereld als vertrekpunt te nemen. In zijn Summa Theologiae geeft Thomas vijf bewijzen ("Quinque viae") voor het bestaan van God, die hij aanduidt als ‘vijf wegen’. De godsbewijzen van Aquino hebben een empirisch karakter, het zijn zogeheten argumenten a posteriori, waarbij de kennis het resultaat is van de ervaring. De reden achter deze methodiek is dat in zijn visie de menselijke rede alleen tekortschiet om deze vraag te kunnen beslechten. Met andere woorden, we zijn a priori niet in staat antwoord te krijgen op de waarheidsvraag naar Gods bestaan. René Descartes heeft twee verschillende godsbewijzen beschreven in zijn Meditaties (1641). Een van de meer recente godsbewijzen is gepubliceerd door Robert Spaemann.R. Spaemann, Der letzte Gottesbeweis, München 2007 De verschillende godsbewijzen Hieronder volgt een opsomming van de godsbewijzen zoals ze geclassificeerd werden door Immanuel Kant in zijn Kritieken. Kosmologische godsbewijzen Kosmologische godsbewijzen bezien de kosmos als één en beargumenteren vanuit bepaalde algemene kenmerken van die kosmos tot een Oorzaak van die kenmerken buiten de kosmos. De term is afkomstig van Immanuel Kant. Het godsbewijs ex motu (uit beweging) is het eerste van de vijf godsbewijzen van Thomas van Aquino.Summa Theologiae, Boek I, Questio 1, Artikel 3 Het berust op de redenering dat niets in onze zintuiglijke wereld uit zichzelf beweegt, en dus door iets bewogen moet worden. Thomas van Aquino volgt hier Aristoteles door te argumenteren dat een ding niet herleid kan worden van mogelijk tot actueel, behalve als het al zelf onder een bepaald aspect actueel is.A History of Philosophy, Frederick Copleston, Volume II: Medieval Philosophy Vermits men volgens Aquino niet oneindig kan terugvallen op een vorige beweger (de regressus ad infinitum), moet men wel het bestaan een eerste beweger aanvaarden. Deze Eerste Beweger, Eerste Oorzaak of Onbewogen Beweger, die zelf door niets wordt bewogen, 'zal door iedereen als God worden begrepen.' Een tweede bewijs van Thomas is algemener,Summa Theologiae I,2,3 en gaat uit van de oorzakelijkheid zelf. Oorzaken zijn niet zichzelf tot oorzaak, en daarom moet er een allereerste niet veroorzaakte oorzaak zijn. Het derde kosmologisch bewijs is nog algemener, namelijk vanuit het zijn van de wereld. Het start vanuit de verwondering over het feit dat er iets is en niet niets. Het is, naar Leibniz, een bewijs vanuit de contingentie van de wereld. Dit bewijs gaat als volgt: als er iets bestaat, moet er eveneens een absoluut noodzakelijk wezen bestaan. Immers, als dingen ook niet kunnen bestaan, bestaat er op een gegeven moment niets. Dan zou er nu ook niets bestaan. Dit bewijs vertoont overeenkomsten met het derde godsbewijs van Thomas van Aquino en godsbewijs van Descartes in zijn derde meditatie. ;Argumentatie De Engelse filosoof Bertrand Russell achtte Thomas van Aquino's Summa Theologiae, waar hij de godsbewijzen uiteenzet, filosofisch weinig interessant omdat het gebaseerd is op argumenten die al bij voorbaat uitgaan van de waarheid van het christendom.Bertrand Russell: Geschiedenis van de westerse filosofie, hoofdstuk XIII: 'Thomas van Aquino' Andere filosofen en theologen betwisten eveneens de geldigheid van de redeneringen en conclusies die Thomas van Aquino maakt: 1. Omdat een eerste (al dan niet onbewogen) oorzaak van beweging niet noodzakelijk is. Een begin hoeft er niet te zijn: veranderingen en bewegingen kunnen er altijd al geweest zijn. Bijvoorbeeld in de Hinduistische traditie kent men de zich eeuwig herhalende cycli, kalpa's en pralaya's. zie ook manvantara Hierop kan men antwoorden dat Thomas van Aquino inderdaad aanneemt dat de wereld oneindig in tijd zou kunnen zijn.Vgl. zijn De aeternitate mundi Dit sluit echter logisch gezien haar geschapen zijn niet uit. Ook een oneindige bestaande beweging zou via het derde kosmologisch bewijs een transcendentaal begin moeten hebben gehad. 2. Mocht het zo zijn dat er een begin is, dan hoeft die onbewogen beweger niet gelijk te zijn aan God. Dit argument is niet sluitend omdat dan de demiurg of wat dan ook als onbewogen beweger wordt gepostuleerd op haar beurt weer een echte God nodig heeft... 3. De veronderstelling dat iets dat in beweging blijft een beweger nodig heeft, is ontleend aan de Griekse filosofie en niet in overeenstemming met bijvoorbeeld de visie op beweging volgens de Eerste Wet van Isaac Newton. Hierop kan worden geantwoord dat het in Thomas' argument niet gaat om dingen die in eenparig rechtlijnige beweging zijn (het uitgangspunt van Newton), maar die in beweging komen: "moveri" is veel breder dan lokaal bewegen, het is veranderen in het algemeen, en is dus te vergelijken met versnelling, niet met snelheid. 4. Bovendien, wie de aanname van een eerste oorzaak verwerpt en toch vanuit het causaliteitsprincipe God wil bewijzen, blijft ad infinitum naar de schepper van die onbewogen beweger op zoek. In feite komt men dan dicht in de buurt van de cirkelredenering of God de mens wel heeft geschapen dan wel of de mens God heeft bedacht. Wie de aanname van een eerste oorzaak afwijst, wijst volgens Thomas van Aquino impliciet ook het bestaan van God af. God wordt door hem immers gedefinieerd als eerste oorzaak. Een ander bewijs te zoeken via de weg van oorzakelijkheid is dan een contradictio in terminis. Ontologisch godsbewijs Het ontologisch godsbewijs is afkomstig uit het Proslogium van Anselmus van Canterbury. De term 'ontologisch godsbewijs' werd pas door Immanuel Kant aan het bekende godsbewijs gegeven. Het bestaan van God wordt door St Anselmus aangetoond op de volgende manier: God definiëren we als: "id quod maior cogitari non potest", groter dan hetwelk niets gedacht kan worden. Nu, iets dat als bestaand wordt gedacht is groter dan iets wat niet als zodanig wordt voorgesteld. Dus bestaat God. Anselmus' godsbewijs kreeg reeds in zijn tijd sterke kritiek van de benedictijn Gaunilo van Marmoutier, die het beschouwde als een ongeoorloofde overgang van het denken (logisch) naar het zijn (ontologisch). Ook Thomas van Aquino wees het af. In Descartes' vijfde meditatie wordt de gedachtegang van Anselmus ook gevolgd, zij het dat Descartes een minder omvangrijke argumentatie heeft dan Anselmus. Hij vertrekt van het begrip volmaaktheid. Als God wordt gekenmerkt door volmaaktheid, kan het aspect bestaan daar niet in ontbreken. Een bekende objectie tegen dit godsbewijs is die van Immanuel Kant, die in zijn Kritik der reinen Vernunft (A 592-602/B 620-630) betoogt dat bestaan geen eigenschap is. Waar hij aanvankelijk poogde om hiervoor zijn eigen godsbewijs te leveren, beredeneerde hij hierin dat een theoretisch godsbewijs niet mogelijk is. In de twintigste eeuw gaf Charles Hartshorne het principe van Anselmus een nieuwe vorm. Hartshorne stapte hierbij wel af van het klassieke godsbegrip van de Scholastiek door aan het begrip perfectie een andere betekenis te geven. Andere versies van het ontologisch godsbewijs werden in de twintigste eeuw onder andere geformuleerd door de filosoof Alvin Plantinga (gebaseerd op dat van Hartshorne), en de wiskundige Kurt Gödel.Stanford Encyclopdia of Philosophy: Ontological Arguments Gödel maakt hiervoor gebruik van modale logica. Teleologisch godsbewijs Het teleologisch godsbewijs start bij de ervaring van een zekere doelgerichtheid (A omwille van B) in de kosmos, zoals vogels die nesten bouwen voor hun jongen, of de longen, die er zijn omwille van de opname van zuurstof door het bloed. Ook de ongekende complexiteit en informatiedichtheid van DNA en de transcriptie en vertaling van de codons naar doelmatige eiwitten via de ribosomen is aangehaald als argument voor een intelligente oorzaak van dit proces. Het veronderstelt vervolgens dat dit soort doelgerichtheid slechts tot stand kan komen via de rede, daar alleen deze in staat is in de toekomst te zien. Daar de menselijke rede deze doelgerichtheid in bijvoorbeeld organismen niet kan hebben veroorzaakt, moet er een andere rede zijn, die men God noemt. ;Argumentatie # Het feit dat deze doelgerichtheid niet in de totale natuur aanwezig is, wordt door sommigen gezien als een weerlegging van dit argument. Toch blijft volgens anderen staan dat de waargenomen doelgerichtheid onverklaarbaar blijft zonder een redelijke oorzaak. # De doelgerichtheid is alleen maar doelgerichtheid en impliceert niet dat er een god moet zijn. Een brug over een rivier is ook doelgericht ontworpen en gebouwd. Stel dat een wezen, niet zijnde een mens en een mens niet kennende, deze brug zou waarnemen: hij zou de doelgerichtheid van die brug kunnen waarnemen maar meer niet. Als hij tot de conclusie zou komen dat er een god aan het werk is geweest, dan is dus die god synoniem voor de mens. Als men het bestaan van wezens aanneemt die veel intelligenter dan de mens zijn kunnen die de doelgerichtheid hebben veroorzaakt. Men kan dus hoogstens het bestaan van een demiurg aannemen, maar dat is bijna een cirkeldefinitie: de wereld is gebouwd door een wereldbouwer. Alle andere eigenschappen die men aan god toekent (liefde, onfeilbaarheid, goed, eeuwig, scheppend) horen hier dus niet bij. Moreel godsbewijs In de Kritieken van de filosoof Immanuel Kant wordt betoogd dat een bewijs vanuit de zuivere rede onmogelijk is. In zijn Kritik der Praktischen Vernunft geeft Kant echter een moreel godsbewijs. De moraaltheologie geeft volgens Kant het bewijs van het bestaan van God, de transcedentale theologie (wat hij onderverdeelt in kosmo-theologie en onto-theologie) het noodzakelijke begrip''Immanuel Kant – De drie kritieken, 1975, door Raymund Schmidt. Uitgegeven door Sun, Amsterdam, 2003.. Formulering door Newman John Henry kardinaal Newman (1801-1890) heeft in zijn ''Essay in Aid of a Grammar of Assent een godsbewijs uit het geweten gelanceerd. Uit het aspect van de normativiteit als normativiteit bij normen leidt hij af dat er een ultieme wetgever moet zijn. Een voorbeeld: Ons begrip van gerechtigheid kan niet gebaseerd zijn op een toevallig evolutionaire ontwikkeling, het recht van de sterkste, door een onderlinge afspraak, of door een geïnterioseerde sociale druk. Immers, deze funderingen van gerechtigheid kunnen zelf in bepaalde gevallen als onrecht worden beschouwd. Dit betekent dit dat er een fundamentele sanctionerende instantie moet zijn die gerechtigheid instelt. Kritiek vanuit wetenschap en filosofie Vanuit verschillende takken van (natuur)wetenschap wordt kritiek geleverd op het zoeken naar een godsbewijs. De filosoof Herman Philipse stelt in zijn Atheïstisch Manifest dat alle gelovigen in feite "semantisch atheïsten" zijn, omdat elke beschrijving die aan de entiteit God wordt gegeven, beperkt blijft tot woorden. Deze zienswijze is echter niet nieuw en wordt ook door sommige theïsten aangehangen (onder wie de filosofen Hermann Cohen en Immanuel Kant), die erkennen dat God weliswaar geen empirische existentie heeft, maar wel een essentie. De vooronderstelling van de analytische semantiek is, dat alleen begrippen die een empirische denotatie hebben ook daadwerkelijk bestaan; voor idealisten is het 'geestelijk' bestaan van de connotatie voldoende. Een analoog voorbeeld: de 'eeuwige vrede' bestaat niet reëel, maar is toch de hoop van veel redelijke mensen, onder wie Verlichtingsfilosofen. Het idee heeft dus wel een 'ideëel' bestaan dat (mogelijkerwijs) een werking heeft. Ook vanuit de biologie en geologie wordt kritiek geleverd op een godsbewijs. De orde die men bij een teleologisch godsbewijs in de kosmos zou zien als bewijs voor het bestaan van een god, kan door de mens bepaald zijn. De mens kan orde scheppen en het dan ook vinden. Ook wijzen evolutiebiologen op het feit dat evolutie lang niet zo perfect is als voorgesteld wordt, maar juist een aaneenschakeling van trial-and-errors. Kentheoretische aspecten van godsbewijzen Wat mensen vaak hebben aangevoerd en nu nog wel doen, tegen het idee dat het gebruik van godsbewijzen zin heeft, is de gedachte dat een theïst ze niet nodig heeft, omdat deze al op een andere wijze gelovig is geworden, en dat een atheïst ze evenmin nodig heeft, aangezien deze op basis hiervan niet kan worden overtuigd van Gods bestaan. In de filosofische betekenis, wanneer de bewijzen alleen worden beoordeeld in het kader van de menselijke rede, zijn derhalve een aantal opmerkingen op zijn plaats. - Allereerst moet God goed gedefinieerd worden. Zonder exacte definitie geen bewijsvoering. - Bewijzen zijn gestoeld op zowel fundamentele aannames als op het consequent en correct logisch denken dat daarop voortbouwt. De zekerheid van de conclusie is derhalve niet groter dan die van de premissen. - Overtuigend bewijs is dus afhankelijk van de "first principles" van degene die het bewijs moet accpeteren. Degene die het bewijs "levert" moet proberen daar bij aan te sluiten. - Deze first principles zijn of self-evident, of kunnen op hun beurt weer bewezen worden. Self evident principles zijn echter op een aanname gebaseerd, d.w.z. op een diepste overtuiging, op een 'basisgeloof'. - Dit basisgeloof kan gebaseerd zijn op bepaalde zintuiglijke ervaringen, bepaalde gevoelens, of intellectuele inzichten. - Het lijkt niet juist "geloven" tegenover de "rede" of "empirie" te stellen. De rede heeft haar eigen 'first principles' (zoals het principe van non contradictie), zoals ook de empirie (die, zo stellen o.a. Quine en Sellars, steeds "theory-laden" is). - Bijgevolg blijft er een gerechtvaardigd domein voor verschillende vormen van "geloof" over. Een misverstand is het idee dat een godsbewijs een niet-theïst nooit zou kunnen overtuigen. Van de verschillende geloofsmotieven staat het op de derde plaats, na de persoonlijke ervaring met God en de doorgifte van generatie op generatie in de familiaire sfeer. Iemand zou bijvoorbeeld theïst kunnen worden nadat hij door het bestuderen van een godsbewijs werd gestimuleerd zich verder te gaan verdiepen in het christelijk geloof. Vaak wordt een godsbewijs afgewezen vanwege het feit dat het onvoldoende is om er gelovig door te worden, maar dit betekent hetzelfde als de redenering dat je christen zou moeten worden na een bezoek aan de kerk of iemand die zich gelijk bekeert na het lezen van de bijbel. De andere opvatting, dat een theïst de bewijzen ook niet behoeft, is evenmin juist. Een gelovige met geloofsproblemen kan er steun aan hebben, aangezien deze dikwijls voortkomen uit twijfels veroorzaakt door het verstand. Het kan voorkomen dat men stelt dat er geen bewijs voor God te leveren valt (agnostici). Zodoende kan men zijn oordeel telkens opschorten en alle mogelijkheden openlaten. Is dit een logisch consistente opvatting? Wanneer een agnost zegt dat we niet kunnen weten of God bestaat, betekent dit dat deze een uitspraak doet over de competentie van het menselijk kenvermogen. Hoe bewijst hij die uitspraak? Het veronderstelt immers dat hij informatie heeft over het onkenbare gebied, maar dit is in tegenspraak zijn eigen uitgangspunt. Literatuur * Barbellion, Stéphane-Marie, Les 'preuves' de l'existence de Dieu. Pour une relecture des cinq voies de saint Thomas d'Aquin (Paris: Cerf, 1999) * Van Bendegem, Jean Paul, Godsbewijzen, in: Tot in der eindigheid. Over wetenschap, new age en religie (Hadewijch, 1997), p. 63-113, * Braeckmans, Luc, '' 'Argumentaties' over het bestaan van God. In het hart of in de marge van de godsdienstfilosofie?, in: Braeckmans, Luc - Cloots, André (red.), ''Kijken naar de zon. Filosofische essays over de godsvraag (Pelckmans, 1998), p. 211-225, * Dawkins, Richard, The God Delusion (Houghton Mifflin: Harcourt, 2006) * Elders, Leo, De metafysica van St. Thomas van Aquino in historisch perspectief. II Filosofische godsleer (Brugge: Tabor, 1987) * Flew, Anthony, God bestaat wel. Hoe een overtuigd atheïst van mening veranderde (Amsterdam: Paradigma, 2008) * Guggenheim, Antoine, Les Preuves de l'existence de Dieu (Paris: Parole et Silence, 2008) * Hahn, Scott en Wiker, Benjamin, Answering the New Atheism. Dismantling Dawkins' Case Against God (Steubenville, Ohio: Emmaus Road Publishing, 2008) * Keller, Timothy, The Reason for God. Belief in an Age of Skepticism (New York: Dutton, 2008) * Layman, Stephen, Letters to Doubting Thomas. A Case for the Existence of God (New York: Oxford University Press, 2007) * Lane Craig, William en Moreland, J.P., red., The Blackwell Companion to Natural Theology (Malden, Mass.: Wiley-Blackwell, 2009) * Mackie, J.L., The Miracle of Theism. Arguments for and against the Existence of God (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1982) * McGrath, Alister en Mc Grath, Joanna Collicutt, The Dawkins Delusion. Atheist fundamentalism and the denial of the divine (London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 2007) * Moreland, J.P., Consciousness and the Existence of God. A Theistic Argument (London: Routledge Studies in the Philosophy of Religion, 2008) * Müller, Klaus, Gottes Dasein denken (Regensburg: Friedrich Pustet, 2001) * Ouweneel, Willem, De God die is. Waarom ik geen atheïst ben (Vaassen, Medema, 2005) * Russell, Bertrand: Why I am Not a Christian: And Other Essays on Religion and Related Subjects (London: Routledge Classics, 1957) (Paperback) http://users.drew.edu/~jlenz/whynot.html * Russell, Bertrand: What I Believe (London: Routledge Classics) (Paperback)ISBN 0-415-32509-9. * Steenbergen, Fernand van, Hidden God. How do we know that God exists? (Leuven: Publications Universitaires de Louvain, 1966) * Swinburne, Richard, Het bestaan van God (Baarn: Callenbach, 1997) * Swinburne, Richard, The Existence of God (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 2004, 2th edition) * Weger, Karl-Heinz en Bossong, Klemens, Argumente für Gott. Gott-Denker von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart. Ein Autoren-Lexikon (Freiburg: Herder, 1987) * Weischedel, Wilhelm, Der Gott der Philosophen. Grundlegung einer Philosophischen Theologie im Zeitalter des Nihilismus (Darmstadt: Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, 1998) Zie ook * Argumenten tegen het bestaan van God * Aya * Waarom ik geen christen ben * Waldram, J. (red.), Encyclopedie van de filosofie (Baarn, Trion 1991), Noten }} Categorie:Filosofische terminologie Categorie:God Categorie:Godsdienstfilosofie Categorie:Christelijke theologie ar:وجود الله ca:Existència de Déu de:Gottesbeweis en:Existence of God eo:Konebleco pri la ekzisto de Dio es:Existencia de Dios et:Jumalatõestus fa:وجود خدا fi:Jumalan olemassaolo fr:Arguments sur l'existence de Dieu he:אלוהים#טיעונים לקיום אלוהים hi:प्रूफ़ फॉर थे एक्सिस्तेंस ऑफ़ गोद hu:Istenérv it:Esistenza di Dio ja:神の存在証明 ko:신의 존재의 증명 lv:Dieva esamība no:Gudsbevis pl:Dowodzenie istnienia Boga pt:Existência de Deus ru:Вопрос существования Бога sk:Dôkaz existencie boha sr:Постојање Бога sv:Gudsbevis tr:Tanrı'nın varlığı uz:Xudoning mavjudligi